


Esensi

by JuniorJumat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Esensi?"</p><p>Ketika Ciel bertanya mengenai arti sebuah hewan peliharaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esensi

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlampau asing meluncur mulus dari mulut Ciel siang itu. Di tengah-tengah tumpukan dokumen yang selalu harus ia selesaikan dan kehadiran sang pelayan iblisnya yang setia di samping bocah itu. Ia, bertanya.

"Kenapa orang-orang senang memelihara hewan sebagai peliharaannya, ya?"

Iblis itu, tentu terkejut. Bagaimanapun adalah hal yang tidak biasa ketika seorang Ciel Phantomhive menaruh perhatian pada hal semacam **itu**. Iblis itu berdehem, meredakan tawa lirih yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu, bertanya balik.

"Kenapa _Bocchan_ bertanya seperti itu?" Jangan lupa disertai senyum manis seperti biasa.

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga menyukai kucing?" sergah bocah itu tak senang, mengetahui sindiran tersembunyi dari pertanyaan pelayannya tersebut, sambil tangannya bergerak ke salah satu dokumen yang hendak ia baca. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti dari esensi mereka melakukan hal itu."

"Esensi?" ulang Sebastian, mengangkat kedua alis tertarik. Kemudian meletakan salah satu tangannya di bawah dagu, membentuk pose berpikir. "Jika boleh saya mengatakan, sejujurnya saya pun juga. Saya menyukai kucing sebagai individu bebas yang hidup atas dasar nalurinya sendiri. Bentuk pengekangan semacam itu, barangkali untuk memuaskan pihak manusia itu sendiri. Mengingat kecenderungan untuk menguasai yang lain sudah tertanam pada ego mereka sejak lama. Sehingga," Ia tersenyum. "Barangkali mereka berpikir dengan memiliki kekuasaan semacam itu membuat mereka tampak superior dibandingkan yang lain."

"Ckk, yang kumaksud bukan di bagian itu, bodoh," dengus Ciel sambil melirik mencela. "Berlututlah."

Ekspresi Sebastian melunak. Dengan kedua mata tertutup dan senyum lembut yang masih terpasang di wajahnya, iblis itu perlahan bersimpuh di samping kursi Ciel. Kepalanya menunduk, dan ucapan halusnya keluar begitu saja seperti yang sudah seharusnya.

" _Yes, my Lord_."

Ciel berdecih, namun tak menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak ke arah rambut Sebastian dan mengelusnya pelan.

Percaya atau tidak, iblis itu pun juga terkejut dengan tindakan tuannya tersebut. Ia hendak bertanya, namun ucapannya segera dipotong dengan perintah yang lain.

"Cukup diam."

Dan seperti itulah, Sebastian kehilangan haknya untuk menyela hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" bisik Ciel lirih. Matanya menelusuri dokumen di tangan lain dengan teliti.

Sesaat, iblis itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun kemudian ia melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya, menikmati perlakuan yang baru ini. Ah, definisi peliharaan... mungkin memang cocok untuknya, bukan begitu?

Berbeda dengan definisi ternak yang disandang oleh tuan mudanya — dimana ia hidup hanya untuk dipanen suatu saat nanti, kehadiran Sebastian di sisi bocah itu hampir sama seperti kucing hitam yang selalu mengunjungi sang iblis setiap pagi.

"Apakah _Bocchan_ kini menganggap saya sebagai kucing hitam pribadi anda?" tanya Sebastian, menggoda, lalu terkikik kala tangan di rambut iblis itu ditarik paksa oleh empunya.

Terdengar Ciel menggerutu dari tempat duduknya. Namun, hanya sebentar, sebelum kemudian ia mendengar ucapan lain, yang mana Sebastian yakin sekali, bahwa ada seringai yang juga mengiringi ucapan itu.

"Hoo, maksudmu semacam terapi untuk alergiku? Menarik... Apa mulai besok aku harus mulai **memerintahkanmu** untuk menggunakan sepasang telinga kucing dan ekor hitam setiap kali bekerja, eh? Kurasa hal itu tak buruk juga."

Sebastian tersenyum miring, geli menyadari Ciel berusaha bercanda dengan caranya yang terlampau kaku.

" _Yes, my Lord._ "

"Itu bukan perintah, Sebastian."

Iblis itu tersenyum.

.  
.  
.

;The End;


End file.
